Computer systems use a combination of screens and input devices such as keyboards and mouse devices in order for a user to operate computer programs. The GUI (Graphical User Interface) that uses the WIMP (window, icon, menu and pointing device) principle was invented at the Xerox Park Lab in the 1970s. This was to become the template by which all commercial computer systems would adhere to. Indeed, all commercial systems developed by Apple, Microsoft and Sun Microsystems to this day use some form of GUI system in order to allow users to naturally interact with computer programs.
However, depending on the application, it is at times desirable to allow for the interaction with a computer program to be made through the use of physical objects. This is particularly true for young children who have a natural affinity for physically manipulating objects. This also holds true whenever an open platform for group discussion and group play is used as the manipulation of physical objects naturally accommodates the interaction of several people using the same computer program. There is a clear contrast between the user experience derived from using physical objects and that of using the traditional screen-based method; a screen serves as a window of information whereas physical manipulation is a medium for personal use.
In order to enhance the experience of operating a computer program through manipulation of physical objects, there is a need to enable the “state” of a user interface element represented by a physical object to be managed. That is to say, the “state” should be visually presented to an end-user, and the “state” needs to change in response to the action by an end-user and according to logic of the computer program.
The use of physical objects placed on the surface of smart screens or electronic pads are known. A popular example of such would be Mattel's Apptivity toy series whereby players interact with a video game by moving a toy figurine across an iPAD surface. Although this product is visually impressive, actual interaction between the object and the software is limited to tracking the location and orientation of the object relative to the surface of the iPad. Thus, enhanced interactions between the player and the object such as allowing for touch-sensitivity of the object itself would therefore allow a whole new interactive dimension between the user and the software.